


Just the two of us

by Pax_2735



Category: The Pretender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax_2735/pseuds/Pax_2735
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Lyle is charged with getting something back to The Centre - and does so with characteristic violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> This is written entirely for entertainment and no money is being made out of it so please don't sue. All you'd get would be my cigarette butts anyway ... This was inspired by an Eminem song called '97 Bonnie and Clyde' and wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down. Major character death so proceed with caution. Many thanks to Mareen for beta-reading this - you're the best!
> 
> For grandma, who just lost the battle against cancer ...

He washed his hands on the kitchen sink, watching as the blood mixed with the water before going down the drain. His missing thumb was bleeding again, he probably had hurt himself during the fight. *She* had probably hurt him.

'Feisty till the end.'

After drying his hands on a towel he went upstairs, searching for the baby. It didn't take long to find the room where the crib was, the infant sleeping peacefully in it.

He gently picked him up and carried him to the car. The baby woke up and began to squirm as Lyle strapped him firmly in the car seat.

"Hey there baby boy. Miss me?"

The boy's laughter followed Lyle as he got in the car and drove away, rapidly leaving the city lights behind.

As the road signs indicated the proximity of a lake, Lyle's thoughts began to wonder back to the house and what had occurred there.The look on his sister's face when he had showed up at her doorstep had been priceless. But she should have known no one leaves the Centre. 'Well, in one piece anyway.'

The smile on the man's face grew as he remembered the previous hours and the events that had led to it.

She had left the Centre for no apparent reason. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, no fights with daddy, no new failures on the Jarod chase. She had just gone to the Centre one morning, picked up her baby brother and disappeared. Even Sydney had been left out of the loop.

For months the sweepers had followed leads on her whereabouts, always turning up empty. It was like she had vanished from the face of the earth. And, at about the same time, all leads on Jarod had suddenly stopped. No more phone calls, no more pranks, no more who-am-I questions. Nothing.

Lyle smiled when the thought came to him. That was what had caused his suspicions. It was obvious that his sister and the labrat were together.It hadn't taken him long to convince his father to let him handle the problem. He knew he could find her. And when he did, he would make sure she paid for ... well, she would pay.

And so, three months later and a few hours earlier he had showed up on her doorstep. She had been so surprised to see him standing there, smiling at her. But soon enough, anger overtook everything else. Anger ... and fear. Oh she knew exactly why he was there. She had run away with something that wasn't hers and he was there to take him back.

She had tried going for her gun - funny how she had kept it, almost like she knew something like this would happen, sooner or later - but months of feeling safe had dulled her instincts and it had been easy for him to overtake her.

'Too bad the labrat wasn't home, or I could have taken care of him too.'

There was no need to worry though. He had made sure that that problem was taken care of too. His plan was perfect - nothing short of what the Centre expected of him.

Thinking back, he hadn't really planned to kill her. Well, at least not consciently. But the fear reflected in those blue eyes of hers had made it impossible for him not to. Excitement had taken over and he couldn't resist tying her up and slipping his gloves off, so he could feel her soft skin under his fingers ...

The memory sent a rush of adrenaline through the man's body. It had felt so good to kill her. Finally, wipe away that smile from her face, her eyes not burning with that icy glare anymore. Instead they were glistening with tears once she realized there was no way out, that she would never see Jarod again and that, in spite of everything she had done, the baby would still be trapped at the Centre. And then she had seen the knife, razor sharp as it approached her throat ...

The baby's squirming shook Lyle out of his reverie and he focused his attention back on the road. They were approaching the lake fast.

His previous inspections of the place came back to memory and he drove the car directly to the pier, knowing it was the perfect place for what he had to do.

Once they got there, Lyle parked the car and got out.The place was dark and deserted, the silence only broken by the singing of the crickets and the rustling of leafs dancing in the soft wind. The quiet waters of the lake reflected the crescent moon, making it a perfect night for lovers, but the beauty of it all went unnoticed by the man's eyes. He hadn't come here to admire the scenery.

After making sure no one was around he went back to the car and took out the baby. He placed the little boy on the sand and gave him some toys he had brought with him from the house. Once the boy's attention was focused on the toy's, he went back to the car. What he had to do needed *his* full attention.

Carefully, he opened the trunk and looked inside. Her eyes were open, staring at him blankly and for a second his whole body shivered. Pulling himself together, he took out her body and carried it to the pier.

"Mommy!"

A smile crept to his face when he heard the boy's cry.

"Mommy can't listen to you know."

Placing the dead body down on the pier, he took his time tying a rock around her foot, making sure it was secure. 'No point in trying to pretend this was a swimming accident.'

The baby's crying took out the sound of the body hitting the water, before sinking to the bottom of the lake. Pleased with his work Lyle went back to the car one last time and took out the knife and the rope he had used to keep her still, before walking back to the pier and throwing them to the water. After everything was taken care of, Lyle took the baby in his arms and rocked him, until he finally stopped crying.

"That's a good boy. There's no need to cry - we're going home."

Putting the baby back in the car, Lyle took one last look around, before getting behind the wheel and starting the engine. Blue Cove was still far. It would be a long drive.


End file.
